


life

by thebatman06



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: present day





	1. Chapter 1

donnie couldn't believe this was his life. here he was living on a farm outside of nyc.  
with casey jones of all people. he thought the guy was cute when he was younger.  
but donnie now understands what beautiful is. casey cut his hair last year. now it's all silver, instead of the bluish black it used to be.  
but donnie knows that casey looks gorgeous. and it drives the turtle wild.  
he didn't think that him and his brothers would ever be apart. sure the gang visits when they can. but for the most part everyone is doing their own thing.  
just last monday, april and mikey sent them pictures from their trip to the incas with april's uncle augie.  
it's been 10 years since everything happened. if you asked casey if he would still be living in northampton, and being a farmer.  
he would have punched you in the face for even suggesting such a thing. but, he loves it and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
"i'm going to go up the road." casey said taking the car keys off of the coffee table. "what's happening?" donnie asked.  
"mrs.hemming needed some eggs,so i'm gonna bring her some." casey answered. "mikey called." donatello revealed." they ran into leo and karai at the airport."  
"oh ok." casey said." lemme guess, their on the way here?" "yeah they haven't been here in 9 years." donatello said.  
"i know, i would like to see them." casey said. "will you be back by the time they get here?" donatello asked.  
"probably not." casey said." i will try my hardest to get here." donnie got up and walked up to casey.  
"it's ok,get here when you can." he said."give my best to gloria." casey kissed donnie and then went on his way.  
when that familiar armored truck pulled into the drive way donnie got up and went to the door.  
"are you sure this is the same place?" leo asked. "yeah bro,pretty sure." mikey said.  
"since when is casey a farmer?" april asked. "he started eight years ago." a voice said.  
the four looked toward the farmhouse where donatello was standing at the top of the stairs.  
"donnie." april said. the two friends hugged for a long time.  
"it's so good to see all of you." donnie said. "it's good to see you too."  
"baby brothers." donnie said coming down the steps to hug them.  
"we missed you,donnie." the boys said in unison.  
"i missed you too." donnie said. "hey sis."  
"it's so good to see you,donnie." karai said hugging him back.  
"come on,come in." donnie said coming up the stairs and holding the door opened.  
all four of them went in. donatello locked the door.  
he then went into the living room. "so what brings you all by?"  
leo looked at karai and then looked back at donatello.  
"so you know my birthday is next month." leo started off.  
"yeah,October 1st." donnie said."so what's up?"  
"we were wondering if you guys would be ok with all of us celebrating in the city." leo asked.  
"i don't see why not?" donatello said.  
"ok,cool."leo said. "it's nice that we can still come together like this."  
"yeah,it is." april said."so where is raph?"  
"him and joi moved to new york state." donnie said." last time i talked to him they were opening a bed and breakfast in ithaca."  
"bed and breakfast?" mikey said. " they were always going to them,so i guess raph finally opened one of his own." donatello said.  
"hey everybody." casey said as he came through the door. "gloria baked us this pie."  
"put it on the counter." donatello said.  
casey came back into the living room and sat down next to donnie.  
"we have to know how YOU started farming." april said. "that did not look like that the last time we were here." leo said pointing outside.  
"well,i would love to tell you." casey said.


	2. Chapter 2

donnie celebrated his 33rd birthday earlier this year, casey made the cake and invited all their friends including anton and ivan to the farmhouse.  
it was a beautiful celebration. donnie felt better then he had in years.  
him and his old man had made a life for themselves in this little country town.  
Northhampton was home,they made roots and those roots were strong.  
it was good seeing everyone again,it made them feel good.  
donatello sat on the back porch and watched casey gather up some vegetables and bring them into the kitchen.  
"marissa asked me if we're participating in the pumpkin patch this year." casey brought up.  
"phyllis and rodney did it last year,it's our turn." donatello reminded him.

"it's been a good year for us,hasn't it?" casey said. "yes, it has." donatello agreed.  
there was a knock at the door. casey got up to answer it.   
"hey ivan, what's up?" casey said. "nothing,leo sent us invitations in the mail." Ivan said.  
"just came over to see if you guys have yours?" "yeah, got em this morning." donatello said.  
"also, while we are in the city." ivan explained."few of our old teammates are getting together to play a game."  
"of course,i'm going to suit up and play." casey told him immediately.  
"good, cause marvin called and said the game is on the 12th." ivan said showing casey the flyer.  
"he made flyers?" he asked. "yeah." Ivan answered." something about this being a big deal.  
"well,i will make sure to bring my gear with me when we leave on saturday." casey said pointing to his bag near the closet.  
"so,what have you been up to?" casey asked.  
"we actually just got back in town." Ivan said. "went to brooklyn to spend time with anton's family."  
"oh that's nice." donatello said. "they still love us,despite everything." ivan said.   
"we are so grateful,for anton's mom." ivan said with a smile."i'm so grateful for that woman."  
"you have alot of love there." donatello said. "I know it's amazing." Ivan said." so should the four of us just ride up there together?"  
"probably,that would make sense." donatello answered. ivan looked at his phone and looked back up at donnie and casey.  
"i should get going." he said." anton's probably going nuts in there right now."  
Ivan walked up to casey. "about what we talked about earlier,thanks i needed that."  
"your welcome." casey bring ivan in for a hug.   
ivan left and casey closed the door behind him. "so are you ready for the city?" casey asked.   
"i don't know." donatello said. "i mean we haven't been there in 10 years."  
"whatever has happened,we'll get through it." casey said. "we also do."  
"i'm so glad i got you,arnie." donatello said kissing his husband on the cheek.  
"you will always have me,donnie bear." casey said." never forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's leo's birthday.

they left northampton at 3:00 am. the farmhouse had been all donatello had known for sometime.  
when they reached the city limits, donatello pulled out his phone and called karai.  
"you guys still live in your apartment right?" he asked. "yes,of course we do." karai answered.  
"good,cause we are sitting in front of it right now." donatello told her.  
"you can come up." karai assured him." leo's not here,him and carter went to a knick's game."  
donatello and casey got out of the car and went into the house.   
"where is everybody?" casey asked as they came in. "mikey and april are on their way,raph and joi got in the same time you did." she explained.  
the door opened and it was irma. " hey karai, just got a call from carter." she said coming through the door with the decorations.  
"what is it?" she asked. "apparently, leo got into it with a laker's fan and they were kicked out." irma said setting the stuff down.  
"that boy was always like that." donatello said. casey nodded in agreement. raph and joi came through the door.  
"hey!" karai said coming up to them. " are we late?" raph asked. "no, leo and carter aren't here yet." karai informed him.  
irma started handing out bags and decorations. "come on,people we have an hour till they arrive."  
an hour passes. "do you see them?" april asks. "yeah their at the door." raph sats. he ducks down behind the ancient vase saki gave karai.  
carter unlocks the door and opens it. "Why are the lights off?" leo asks as he turns them on.  
everyone jumps out from where they were hiding. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" they shout in unison.  
leo smiles really big. "guys, you didn't have to do this."   
"bro, yes we did." michelangelo said." with help from your lovely wife,i was able to throw you the sickest 30th birthday ever."  
"we did this for you,leo" karai said."because we love you."   
"happy birthday,baby brother." donatello said hugging him."dad wanted you to have this."  
"what is it?" leo asked taking the box from donnie. "open it." donnie answered.  
leo tore open the box and looked inside. it was a golden yellow robe with black trim.  
"wait is this?" leo asked. "it was master yoshi's robe." donatello revealed."father gave it to me for safe keeping."  
"he wanted me to have it?" leo asked looking at his older brother. donatello nodded.  
"here i'll help you put it on." carter said. he took it from leo and held it out so he could put his arms through the sleeves.  
"thanks carter." leo said. he turned to karai."how does it look?"  
"regal." she said smiling.  
"happy birthday,little brother." donatello proclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo's birthday is tomorrow,but today felt like the right time to post this.


End file.
